


I want to believe it, it's you and me

by taekwoonskitten



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Kissing Booths, M/M, Wonshik is in here very briefly sorry Wonshik I love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoonskitten/pseuds/taekwoonskitten
Summary: Hakyeon has the cute idea to set up a kissing booth to raise money for charityTaekwoon has always been weak for Hakyeon





	I want to believe it, it's you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeum/gifts), [mysoulrunswithwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/gifts).



> Cinny proposed a fluffy kissing booth one shot, so I wrote this in the span of about 3 hours last night and cleaned it up this morning. 
> 
> Here's the Neo Kissing Booth au no one asked for

“Hey” Wonshik rumbled, his deep voice vibrating in Hakyeon’s ears. “That guy keeps passing by and looking at you from under his hat.”

“Hmmmm?” Hakyeon hummed, not looking up until he had finished calculating how many more people he had to kiss until they reached their goal for the charity. “Oh, Taekwoon? He's in my sociology class,” he said once he had caught sight of the man in question. “Taekwoon!!” He called, pitching his voice up an octave and waving one hand in the air daintily. “Taekwoon, come kiss me!!”

Taekwoon started, looking like he wanted to flee. His eyes darted back and forth between Wonshik and Hakyeon and a cute rosy blush lit up his cheeks. “Ahh, I'm not sure…” he trailed off. His shoulders were hunched and his hands were rooted in his pockets. Hakyeon was very good at reading body language, and he could tell that Taekwoon wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. But he couldn't just let him go, not when it finally seemed like he was acknowledging his existence at last.

So Hakyeon pouted, batting his eyelashes in the way he knew no one could really resist. “The kids at the orphanage would really appreciate your donation, Taekwoon-ah.”

 

***

 

Taekwoon was weak. He was weak for children and for the wide eyed innocence in which they viewed the world. He was weak for the purity and goodness of animals and the trust and love that they showed their humans. And he was weak for Hakyeon, the wide eyed boy he'd shared the same space with the past few years at university, but had never gotten the courage to talk to directly.

And of _course_ Hakyeon would be the one to set up a kissing booth to raise money for charity. The man was sinfully beautiful and downright irresistible. A dance major and the captain of the school's competitive dance team, the man was a force to be reckoned with when he was on stage. His stage presence (and his hips) was absolutely deadly. But off stage, in the quiet classrooms they shared and the discussions they held, Taekwoon got to see a different side of him. A softer side, yet still just as passionate. Hakyeon viewed the world with the innocence of a child and he just wanted to help make it a better place.

Taekwoon never even felt himself fall. He really just wanted to keep to himself, but Hakyeon had this way of commanding attention and respect when he spoke, and Taekwoon found himself hanging off of every word. Before he knew it, Hakyeon had unconsciously wrapped him around his fingers.

Which is how Taekwoon found himself slinking around the charity kissing booth that Hakyeon had set up right outside the university’s library. There had been a fire in the west wing of the local orphanage recently that had displaced many of the children. His love of kids no secret, Taekwoon’s heart had broken at the news. But his heart also swelled when word got around that Hakyeon was organizing a fundraiser to help pay for the repairs for the orphanage.

He just hadn't known that _this_ is what the fundraiser would be.

But Taekwoon had always been weak, and Hakyeon had a gravitational pull to rival the sun.

“The kids at the orphanage would really appreciate your donation, Taekwoon-ah.” Hakyeon was blinking up at him with a small smile, the glint in his eyes telling Taekwoon that he could be the only one, that he could be special. But Taekwoon knew it was all an act, he wasn't special. Hakyeon had a purpose, he made everyone who came by feel this way, and Taekwoon couldn't even begrudge him that.

Taekwoon gazed back at him from under the brim of his baseball cap, one eyebrow raised. “Well… you know I'd do anything for those kids.”

“I do know,” Hakyeon murmured, keeping his eyes locked with Taekwoon’s, even as he stood to lean forward, palms flat on the polished wood.

Taekwoon found himself leaning in as well, a burning ball of ice pulled into Hakyeon’s orbit, a comet set on a trajectory to be burned up by the sun.

Hakyeon lifted one hand to cup Taekwoon’s cheek, gently pulling him in until their lips met. Hakyeon’s lips were soft, smooth, and they moved gently against Taekwoon’s. His hand burned where it rested on Taekwoon’s face, thumb softly rubbing his cheek, and Taekwoon brought his own hand up to rest on top of it. “Hey, kisses are two thousand won,” Wonshik growled, but he might as well have been encased by bricks for how much attention Hakyeon and Taekwoon were paying him.

The kiss was chaste and didn't last long. Taekwoon could feel his blush rising further on his cheeks when he pulled away and met Hakyeon’s eyes again. But Hakyeon’s eyes were glowing with happiness and excitement, and Taekwoon, weak as he was, let out a small whimper and brought their lips crashing back together. Hakyeon gasped, bringing his other hand up to tangle it in Taekwoon’s hair and Taekwoon gently nipped at Hakyeon’s bottom lip.

This kiss lasted much longer and consisted of a lot more breathless whimpers and gasps and Taekwoon’s head was spinning by the time they pulled away this time. Hakyeon pitched forward and Taekwoon’s hands moved to his hips to hold him upright over the table that still separated them.

There was a dry cough, and they both turned at the same time to see Wonshik with his arms crossed across his chest, looking thoroughly unimpressed. “I wasn't really keeping track, but I think you owe us around thirty-five thousand won.”

Taekwoon cleared his throat, abruptly letting Hakyeon go to take a step back and Hakyeon spluttered as he fell forward, catching himself on the table. Taekwoon pulled out his wallet, head down, face hidden once more under his hat. He threw some bills down on the table and turned on one heel to stride away. The ice had melted a bit as the comet brushed by the sun, but it froze over once more as it hurtled away, pulling free from orbit.

But he couldn't have known the true extent of Hakyeon’s gravitational pull.

 

***

 

Hakyeon was stunned silent. That rarely happened, Hakyeon always had something to say about something. But he could barely believe what had just happened.

He had called Taekwoon over because he thought it would be his only chance. The tall shy captain of the soccer team had captured Hakyeon's attention some time ago. He still remembered the first time he heard him speak, in class. His high, lilting voice didn't match his physique at all, but it was somehow fitting for who he was overall. Tall and broad with a glare that could freeze over the ocean, Taekwoon really was just a big softie at heart and Hakyeon was completely endeared.

So yeah, he was a little bit ecstatic that he had come by the kissing booth. And even though Hakyeon knew deep down that Taekwoon was only here because he had a big soft spot for children, he could pretend that he was here for _him_ , because he wanted Hakyeon as much as Hakyeon wanted him.

But the thing is, Taekwoon didn't give him a ‘haha this is just for charity’ kiss; Taekwoon had kissed Hakyeon with the softness and passion of a gentle lover coming home after a long trip. Hakyeon may have been a bit blinded with his own desires, but he doesn't think he imagined the _want_ he could feel thrumming under Taekwoon’s skin.

“Did that just… happen?” He muttered, bringing his fingers up to gently touch his lips. “Did I just imagine that whole thing.”

He jumped when Wonshik answered him, having completely forgotten that he was still there. “You two have been dancing around each other for years.” He hummed under his breath. “You've never been one to shy away from chasing your dreams, so what's stopping you now?”

 

***

 

Taekwoon kept his head down in class for the next few weeks. He generally tried to blend into the background and not stand out, but he was trying harder than ever to be a wallflower lest he accidentally catch Hakyeon’s gaze. And he could feel Hakyeon’s gaze on him. Questioning and maybe a little bit hurt, Hakyeon seemed to be trying as best he could to get Taekwoon’s attention. But Taekwoon had mastered the art of slipping away undetected when he didn't want to be seen.

Finals week rolled around and Taekwoon found himself in the library later and later each night. He was huddled up at a table by the window muttering to himself as he went over his notes when someone slammed their hands on the table in front him. He jumped and let out a strangled cry, snapping his head up to see none other than Cha Hakyeon leaning over in front of him, a fire of hurt and anger and confusion burning in his eyes. “We need to talk, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon blinked.

“Okay fine, I'll talk.” Hakyeon slipped into the seat across from him, not relaxing in the slightest. “You… you had to have felt that too, right? At the kissing booth? When we kissed?” Uncertainty flickered in Hakyeon’s gaze for a moment before the protective walls of anger moved back into place.

“The… kissing booth,” Taekwoon muttered. He slowly closed his notebook as he spoke, hoping he could slip away and out of the library when Hakyeon wasn't paying attention. But Hakyeon was laser focused and stubborn and he placed a hand on top of the closed notebook so Taekwoon couldn't slip it into his bag. “The kissing booth where you kissed everyone who came by and gave you money.”

Hakyeon’s jaw dropped and he blinked, completely dumbfounded. “Okay first of all, it was for a good cause. And do you really think I kissed _everyone_ the way I kissed you?” His voice was getting dangerously high pitched and Taekwoon’s eyes flicked to the side, hoping they weren't drawing attention.

“I…” Taekwoon really didn't know what to make of the situation. He was minuscule, a mere speck of dust passing by in Hakyeon’s swirling galaxy. What significance could he possibly hold next to Hakyeon’s brilliance? “I meant to ask, how are the repairs at the orphanage going?”

Hakyeon just stared at Taekwoon for a few long seconds, stunned at the change in topic, before he responded. “Very well, actually. My dance team held an exhibition to raise money for them as well, and they've actually got enough donations now to expand. There was a bit of an overflow before the fire even happened, you know.”

Taekwoon did know. He volunteered there every other weekend, keeping the kids company and taking groups of them out on fun trips through the city. But he just nodded at Hakyeon, letting out a small “Ahh,” in response. “That's good to hear.”

Hakyeon’s eyes hardened and he leaned forward. “I didn't come here to talk about the kids, Taekwoon.”

And Taekwoon panicked as they moved back into dangerous territory. “I have to go.” He said, yanking his notebook from under Hakyeon’s palm and slipping his bag over his shoulder and he stood up.

But Hakyeon cut him off as he rounded the table and Taekwoon took a small step back. Hakyeon pressed forward and Taekwoon retreated until his back was pressed against a bookshelf. They were both breathing harshly and an array of emotions swirled in Hakyeon’s eyes. Taekwoon felt like he could drown in those eyes.

“What do you want, Hakyeon?” He whispered, his voice breaking as his stomached swooped, the comet swinging back around to hurtle towards the sun once more. And this time the sun seemed determined to consume him.

“You still can't tell?” Hakyeon’s voice was shrill. “I want _you_ , you idiot.” Hakyeon pressed forward, but stopped before their lips could touch. Taekwoon had brought his hands up in shock and he left them hovering just above Hakyeon’s hips, uncertainty plain in every movement. “I've wanted you for a long time,” Hakyeon whispered, voice thick with emotions.

And Taekwoon let his hands rest on Hakyeon’s hips and then they were kissing against the bookshelf. Taekwoon nipped at Hakyeon’s lips and let out a breathy, needy whine. Hakyeon brought his hands up to tangle in Taekwoon’s hair, relishing in each small noise Taekwoon made when he tugged on the strands.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon groaned when they broke away. “Let me buy you dinner? Once finals are over?”

Taekwoon just hummed in response, flipping them around to where he could box Hakyeon in against the bookshelf with his arms, pressing their bodies together and leaning back down to claim his lips once more with his own, the comet colliding with the sun head on, the last of the ice melting for good as Taekwoon melted against Hakyeon’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kiki Cinny and Han are actual angels and I don't know what I'd do without them. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and twitter @taekwoonskitten


End file.
